


Possessive Prompts

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Eyewitness (US TV), Gotham (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Wade Wilson, F/M, I've never actually seen any of these shows/movies apart from clips on youtube, I’m sorry, Jealous Arthur, Jealous Arthur Pendragon, Jealous Ayano Aishi, Jealous Bruce Wayne, Jealous Harry Potter, Jealous Jim Moriarty, Jealous Lukas Waldenbeck, M/M, Manipulative Harry Potter, Multi, Only light though, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Possessive Arthur, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bruce Wayne, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Lukas Waldenbeck, Possessive Wade Wilson, Protective Wade Wilson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sweet Draco Malfoy, also everyone is OOC, i’m a terrible human being, possessive, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: “You belong to me.” - Ayano Aishi X Budo Masuta“You’re mine to own, understand?” -  Jim Moriarty X Sebastian Moran“No, you’re not going out without me.” - Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy“Where do you think you’re going dressed like that? Your body is for my eyes only.” - Lukas Waldenbeck X Philip Shea“Did you think I wouldn’t notice you sneaking out?” - Wade Wilson X Peter Parker“You’re not allowed to see them anymore.” - Bruce Wayne X Alfred Pennyworth“You were being too friendly with them.” - Arthur Pendragon X Merlin“I don’t like when they touch you.”“I can’t stand how they’re looking at you.”“You can’t leave me. You couldn’t live without me.”“I provide for you, you don’t have to work now.”“I’m locking you in your room until you learn!”“You’re mine, I watch everything you do.”“Give me your phone, I’m going to read your messages.”“Who were you talking to?”I decided to use a bunch of different possessive prompts and a bunch of different ships for this. I’m going to be updating whenever I’ve got an idea.I do not have a beta reader so sorry for the many mistakes that are likely to be here.





	1. Ayano Aishi X Budo Masuta

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> “You belong to me.”

“Morning Budo-Senpai!” Ayano greeted her new crush with a massive grin and tinted pink cheeks.

 

”Morning Aya-Chan!” Budo wrapped an arm around the slightly shorter girl and gave her one of his adorably happy smiles, looking at her as though she was the world to him.

 

”Do you want to come over to my-” Ayano was cut off by a booming, confident voice.

 

”Budo Masuta!” Megami yelled, stomping to the couple.

 

”I need to have a word with you.” Megami glanced at Ayano and glared at her.

 

” _Alone_.” She spat grabbing Budo by his arm and dragging the confused Martial Arts Master away.

 

Ayano felt a burning sensation in her chest and her fingers began to twitch.

 

” ** _Who does that attention whore think she is?_** ” Ayano snarled to herself, the idea of _her_ Budo being so far apart from her and with a student female no less made her feel agitated.

 

She had no doubts that her precious Senpai would never cheat on her. 

 

 

Its those _pests_ that concerned her.

 

Those stupid, insignificant brats who were constantly hitting on her beloved Budo and confessing to him.

 

Though of course Ayano would never let those disgustingly pink letters ever get to Budo.

 

And she always made sure to _eliminate_ any students who got a little too... _friendly_ with her Senpai.

 

 

 

 

”Ayano! Sorry about just now. Megami just wanted to talk to me about something.” Budo sprinted to his girlfriend and bowed his head apologetically.

 

”it’s fine Budo sweetheart. But, what exactly did she want to talk to you about.” Ayano looked intently into Budo’s eyes, silently daring him to lie to her.

 

”Oh, she just wanted to talk to me about whether or not I was going to be continuing to lead the Martial Arts club as she said that a lot of club leaders are quitting.” Budo pressed a kiss to her cheek and after realizing that her Budo was telling the truth, Ayano happily wrapped her arms around Budo’s shoulder and connected their lips to one another, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

 

Budo immediately went still and Ayano panicked for a second, thinking she had freaked out her Budo when she saw that his whole face had turned pink and he was sputtering unintelligible things.

 

Ayano giggled softly and went on her toes, leaning in so that her lips were directly next to Budo’s right ear.

 

“ _You belong to me Budo_.” Ayano purred, loving the way that her innocent Budo shuddered while blushing even more.

 

”O-of course AyanO.” Budo slapped his hands over his mouth when his voice cracked a bit.

 

Ayano giggled again and dragged Budo through the front gates of Akedemi High, leading him to the rooftop where they both sat on the bench in a comfortable silence until it was time for lessons to begin.

 


	2. Jim Moriarty X Sebastian Moran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Jim Moriarty and annoyed but complying Sebastian Moran.
> 
> High school AU.
> 
>  
> 
> A bit of non/con and a bit of an abusive relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, there’s some smut at the end.
> 
> (Ok I’ve honestly never even watched Sherlock but I’ve read a shit ton of Sherlock fanfics. I need to convince myself to watch it soon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> “You’re mine to own, understand?”

“Sebastian! There you are! Mrs Hudson has been freaking out all day about where you’ve been. Speaking of which, where have you been?” The concerned voice of Sebastian’s classmate John Watson made him snap his head up from the ground and caused him to quickly open his phone.

 

”Oh shit..” He muttered, his eyes widening when he realized that he had just missed the WHOLE DAY OF SCHOOL.

 

”Yes, “Oh shit” indeed. Seriously dude, where the bloody hell have you been?” Before Sebastian could answer John, he felt a cold hand slipping into his.

 

”Sebastian darling I think we better be going home now. Oh hello John! I didn’t see you there. How have you been?” The aspiring criminal master mind flashed John a none too friendly smile.

 

”Hi Jim.” John smiled uncomfortably at his boyfriend’s ‘archenemy’.

 

“Well we best be going now. Come along Sebby~” Jim purred and dragged his blonde f̶u̶t̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶h̶u̶s̶b̶a̶n̶d̶ boyfriend away from a very confused sweater-wearing jock.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

”What.The.Fuck.Was.That.” Jim snarled, pinning his beloved tiger against their door the moment they stepped into their apartment.

 

”What do you mean by that-” Jim slammed his boyfriend against the door once again and his eyes glinted dangerously.

 

”I will fucking slit your throat if you don’t tell me what you and Sherlock’s pet were talking about.” Jim pulled a knife out of god knows where and brought it right up to Sebastian’s neck, his eyes beginning to twitch.

 

Sebastian sighed deeply and pulled Jim’s hand that was holding the knife away from his neck.

 

”Jim my love, he was just asking about why I wasn’t there all day.” Sebastian wrapped his arms around his shorter boyfriend’s waist and pulled him to his chest.

 

”You promise?” Jim’s muffled question surprised Sebastian, his lovers voice strangely vulnerable.

 

“Of course. Now how about some cuddling and then some Chinese takeout?” Sebastian suggested, kissing the top of his love’s head.

 

”Sounds like a plan.” Jim gave his signature cocky grin to his Tiger and they spent the rest of their evening snuggling.

 

 

 

 

 

“Jim, wake up.” Jim heard the husky and masculine voice of his lover whisper into his ear.

 

”Hmm.” Jim hummed and opened his arms expectantly. 

 

Sebastian, picking up on what his manipulative psychopath of a boyfriend wanted, slipped his hands under his legs and carried him to their living room.

 

”Want to over analyze t.v. shows for a few hours?” Sebastian asked Jim, sitting on their couch and pulling the shorter boy onto his lap.

 

Jim hummed in response and they spent the rest of the evening debating on whether or not spongebob was a show about the seven deadly sins.

 

 

 

 

After a few hours, Sebastian slowly began to drift off until he eventually fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

“Sebby wake up~ I ordered us some food while you were asleep so eat up~” Jim purred into his boyfriend’s ear, waking the more muscular boy up.

 

“Thanks dear.” Sebastian smiled lovingly at Jim and Jim felt his insides melt.

 

Sebastian’s smile just made Jim feel a little worse about what he was about to do.

 

 _I have to do this._ Jim thought to himself. _Otherwise, Sebastian might get too close to that annoying pest and could potentially leave me. This is for the best._

 

After reassuring himself that what he was doing was right, Jim clasped his hands together and imitated Shelrock’s go-to-thinking-position and just watched Sebastian eat.

 

 

 

After finishing all the food that was given to him, Sebastian finally noticed that Jim hadn’t touched his food. 

 

However, before Sebastian could ask Jim why he wasn’t eating everything around him began to blur. Only mere seconds later, everything went black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

”Urgh...” Sebastian groaned when he finally began to regain his consciousness but when he reached a hand to rub his eyes he realized that his hands were chained above him. And so were his legs.

 

 

 

“Morning my love~” Sebastian blinked a few times before he could finally clearly see Jim’s face.

 

”Jim.What.The.Hell.” Sebastian bit out while glaring up at Jim’s b̶e̶a̶u̶t̶i̶f̶u̶l̶ face.

 

 

”Well you see my dear, you seem to be getting a little too close to that boy  _John Watson_ and I simply can’t take the risk of you two hitting it off.” _Or worse, you sleeping with him after realizing that it would be much safer for you to be with him._ Jim thought darkly to himself.

 

“All I’m doing right now is reasserting my place as your lover. That isn’t wrong of me though is it?” Jim asked his boyfriend innocently, climbing on top of Sebastian and straddling his waist.

 

”Oh of course the fact that you’ve chained me up in our room to the bed is perfectly fine.” Sebastian spat, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

SMACK

 

Sebastians head whipped to the side from the impact of Jim’s hand.

 

”Would you like to repeat that darling?” Jim asked with a cold look on his face, cradling Sebastian’s face in his hands.

 

”...No my love..” Sebastian mumbled reluctantly in response.

 

Jim’s face instantly lit up like a twelve year old boy’s would after discovering porn.

 

 

 

“Now on the topic of reasserting dominance..” Jim trailed off, his nimble fingers trailing across Sebastian’s shirt and then beginning to unbutton it, exposing Sebastian’s muscular and well defined chest.

 

Jim licked his lips and trailed kisses up and down Sebastian’s chest, making the other boy let out strained groans of pleasure.

 

 

 

“Sebastian.” Sebastian whined and pulled against the chains around his wrists.

 

” _Sebastian_.” Jim repeated more insistent, making Sebastian open his eyes that he didn’t even realize he had closed.

 

” _You’re **mine** to own, understand_?” Jim asked his slightly dazed boyfriend.

 

Sebastian nodded vigorously.

 

 

“Oh fuck Jim-I’m all yours-I belong to you-I swear, no one else will ever have me.” Sebastian quickly began babbling and Jim felt the burning hatred in the pit of his stomach die down by just a little bit when he finally registered that Sebastian wasn’t going to be leaving him anytime soon(not that Jim would ever allow Sebastian to ever leave him even if he wanted to).

 

”I love you Sebastian Moran.” Jim whispered, adoration clearly displayed on his face when he looked down at his vulnerable lover.

 

”I love you too Jim Moriarty.” Sebastian grinned up at Jim and Jim’s heart leaped out of his chest, though he quickly grabbed ahold of his emotions by stripping himself naked and pulling Sebastian’s trousers and boxers as far down as they could go before reaching the chains that he had attached to Sebastian’s ankles.

 

Reaching into their bedside drawer, Jim pulled out a bottle of lube and covered his hand before then proceeding to rub his hands up and down Sebastian’s already hardened cock.

 

Feeling impatient and uncharacteristically horny, Jim quickly lined his hole up with Sebastian’s cock and slammed himself onto it, both men letting out loud moans simultaneously at the feeling of immense pleasure.

 

Bouncing himself up and down, Jim quickly felt himself getting closer to climaxing and if it had been any other circumstance he would have slapped himself for how quickly he came, but seeing as how he felt incredibly horny and how Sebastian also came really quickly, he honestly couldn’t care less.

 

 

Jim pulled himself off of Sebastian and the two immediately fell asleep, sleeping quite well that night considering how Jim’s jealousy had been slowly choking him only a few hours ago and Sebastian had been, and still was, chained up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wants to go out with his friends and Harry has a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “No, you’re not going out without me.”

 

“Hey Harry, can me, Blaise and Pansy go down to the pub later?” Draco asked me in the middle of us having lunch.

 

My throat tightened and a dark feeling passed through me.

 

 

It made me want to choke something till it’s eyes were bulging. It made me want to hurt anyone who had ever spoken to my dear Draco.

 

“Sweetheart,” I said with a disapproving sigh, “Is that really the best idea? I mean, who knows what’s out there. If you go outside the risk of you being kidnapped, raped or mugged is surprisingly quite high.” I continued chewing and swallowing my food after answering Draco as I was very ready to put behind and forget what he had suggested.

 

 

 

 

 

But apparently Draco wasn’t.

 

 

 

 

“Dear, if anyone goes anywhere there’s always going to be the risk of getting harmed.” Draco huffed, pushing his food around with his fork.

 

“That’s exactly my point! If I keep you inside all the time there will never be the risk of you getting hurt! In fact, I bet if I chained you up and locked you up somewhere that no one but I would know the location of, the chance of you ever getting hurt would drop down to about 0.001%!” Draco looked at me in disbelief and rolled his eyes.

 

“Harry darling, I promise you I would only be gone for what, an hour? Two hours at most, and I’d leave and come home as soon as possible. Come on Harry, please just let me do this. I haven’t seen any of my friends in about 6 months. _I really miss them_.” Draco’s last sentence caught me off guard and I felt myself beginning to panic.

 

Draco looked up from his plate once I stopped talking.

 

“Harry darling what’s wrong-” Draco quickly cut himself off after seeing me beginning to show the signs of having a panic attack.

 

“Harry sweetheart breath. Come on- there’s a good boy. Now breath in...breath out...breath in...breath out...” Draco gently cradled me in his arms and I felt myself slowly calming down.

 

“Are you alright sweetie?” Draco’s eyes were filled with concern and the choking feeling had slowly disappeared.

 

“yEs.” I croaked out, my throat feeling extremely dry.

 

Draco noticed and quickly reached for my glass of water and brought it up to my lips.

 

“There there sweetie, everything’s ok now.” Draco soothingly ran his hands through my hair and I finally calmed down.

 

 

 

Draco let out a deep exhale and pressed a small kiss to my forehead.

 

 

“If the idea of me leaving really scares you so much I guess I could just stay at home. I’ll text Pansy and Blaise to let them know I’m not going with them.

 

 

 

I gave Draco a thankful smile and he smiled lovingly at me in return.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thank you so much for doing this for me.” I told Draco as I snuggled into his side on our sofa.

 

“It’s really no problem Harry.” Draco kissed the side of my head and turned his head to face the t.v., focusing on the corny movie we had chosen.

 

 

 

 

 

Two bad sequels and three Shreck movies later, Draco had fallen asleep and a small bit of drool was threatening to come out of his mouth.

 

 _Cute_. I thought to myself.

 

Coming to the conclusion that Draco wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon as he was the deepest sleeper I have ever met, I chuckled darkly to myself.

 

 

_See Draco, you only need me~_

_So no, you’re not going out without me._

_Or anywhere at all for that matter._

 

 

 

Draco snored softly and curled around me, blindly trusting me and not realising the true psychopath that I was.

 

 

Though I honestly don’t mind.

 

As long as I have Draco’s love, everything is going to be fine.

 

 

 

 

Just fine.


	4. Lukas Waldenbeck X Philip Shea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas gets jealous when he sees Philip gettting all dressed up for someone who wasn’t him.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (WARNING: I have never actually seen the show apart from clips I’ve seen on YouTube of Phillip and Lukas making out or having sex....yeah I’m weird..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “Where do you think you’re going dressed like that? Your body is for my eyes only.”

_Crap I’m gonna be late!_ I growled to myself, hurriedly buttoning my shirt up.

 

“Philip?” Lukas’ sleepy and confused voice made me pause for a second before quickly continuing to button my shirt.

 

”Yeah babe, what is it?” I smiled to myself after finally doing my last button and I turned to face Lukas. 

 

I saw Lukas’ eyes darken once he saw my outfit and seconds before I could ask him what was wrong, I was slammed against my wall and my hands were pinned next to my head.

 

“Where do you think you’re going dressed like that? Your body is for my eyes only.” Lukas snarled, pressing his forehead against mine.

 

”Liam asked me if I could take some photos of him and I agreed so I was going to go to his house so that we could further discuss when I’d be going with him-” Lukas pressed his lips to mine and cut me off, slipping his tongue into my mouth to swirl our tongues together.

 

”And you had to have dressed up because?..” Lukas asked me once he had pulled his lips from mine, a string of saliva still connecting our lips.

 

”Well I wanted to look nice. Is that _so_ bad?” I rolled my eyes at Lukas but stopped when I felt him sucking on my neck.

 

”Why the hell would you ever want to look nice for _him_? I’m so much better and I bet he doesn’t even know you like I do. He doesn’t know your favorite foods, what your favorite sex positions are or your past. He doesn’t know you.” Lukas looked down at me and I felt a pang of guilt when I saw a small trace of sadness and vulnerability in his eyes.

 

”Lukas, I’ll only be gone for like an hour. I’ll come straight home. I promise.” Lukas grumbled a bit but nodded in response. 

 

I smiled up at him and kissed his pouting lips.

 

”Be back soon.” I waved at Lukas once we reached the front door but before I could leave, Lukas grabbed the hem of my shirt.

 

”How about I just drive you there. That would be quicker right?” I raised an eyebrow in suspicion at Lukas’ suggestion but nodded in approval.

 

Lukas beamed and all but dragged me to his treasured motorbike.

 

 

 

 

 

Once we reached Liam’s house, Liam was already waiting on his front porch and he visibly lit up when he saw me arrive.

 

”Bye Lukas-” Lukas swooped down for a swift and brief kiss before smirking at me and glaring daggers at Liam as he got on his bike and drove off.

 

”So...you two are a thing now or..?” Liam awkwardly asked  and my face turned two shades redder than it had already been.

 

_Damnit Lukas._

 


	5. Wade Wilson X Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injured Peter tries to sneak out while Wade is sleeping to go fight some bad guys. Wade is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “Did you think I wouldn’t notice you sneaking out?”
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this chapter contains some smut.

As stealthily as Peter could, he detangled himself from Wade’s tight embrace and tiptoed to his closet.

 

As Peter bent down to pick up his suit from the bottom of his closet, a pair of hands wound around his waist and tugged him upright.

 

”Jesus Christ- Wade! Holy shoot you scared the crap out of me!” Peter held a hand to his chest to feel his heart rate speeding up.

Wade simply nuzzled his face into Peters’s neck and kissed a love bite he had left a few hours prior.

 

”Baby boy, did you think I wouldn’t notice you sneaking out? I’m a mercenary. I woke up the moment you started squirming.” Peter blushed in embarrassment at being caught and hung his head low.

 

”And also, didn’t tinman tell you no suit until you were fully healed?” Peter sucked in a deep breath before nodding.

 

”So now that that’s cleared up again, let’s go to bed now shall we?” Wade scooped Peter into his arms, not waiting for an answer, and plopped him onto their bed, wrapping Peter tightly into his arms.

 

” ‘Night Wade. Sorry for trying to sneak out.” Peter whispered slowly dozing off.

 

”It’s fine Petey-Pie.” Wade kissed Peter’s forehead and fell asleep himself.

 

Or at least tried to. The voices were being extra loud tonight.

 

[I say we should’ve punished Petey for trying to sneak out on us!]

 

{You know for once, I actually agree with yellow. Peter should know better than to try and leave _us_ of all people.}

 

”Guys, you know Petey just wanted to try and help others. It’s just something that he can’t help!” Wade whispered-shouted to himself.

 

”Wade? Who are you talking to?” Peter asked sluggishly, knowing full well it was probably the voices. Though Wade has never actually told Peter about them Peter does know they exist. And that on many occasions they’ve been non-too-friendly to his boyfriend and actually made everything worse.

 

”No one Petey, just go back to sleep ok.” Wade soothingly ran his left hand through Peter’s hair and rubbed Peter’s back, trying to relieve the tension in his younger boyfriend’s back.

 

 

It worked and Peter fell right back asleep.

 

 

 

[Look what you did White!]

 

{What did I do Yellow?}

 

[You woke Petey up! You know how little sleep our baby boy gets! Why on earth would you wake him up!]

 

{I woke him up!?! You’re the one who was being too loud and woke him up!]

 

Wade groaned softly to himself and pressed Peter even closer to himself.

 

 

Peter unconsciously pressed himself closer to Wade and a cute grin spread across his face making Wade’s heart lurch in his chest.

 

”You are too fucking cute Petey..” Wade growled softly to himself and sucked on Peter’s collarbone.

 

Peter woke up with a start, bleary eyes looking around scared before he realized it was just Wade.

 

”Wade? Isn’t it a bit early for-” Wade rolled over and straddled Peter’s waist.

 

Wade leaned down and kissed Peter, loving the feeling of Peter’s soft plump lips kissing him back.

 

 

“Mmh Wade.” Peter moaned, pushing his hips forward and trying to get some friction between the two of them.

 

“Petey~” Wade whispered sensually into Peter’s ear, quickly ripping off Peter’s clothes.

 

”W-Wade-” Peter choked out when Wade moved back a bit and took Peter’s dick into his mouth.

 

Wade moaned a bit and the vibrations caused Peter to throw his head back and shout loudly.

 

“WADE!” Wade, understanding that Peter was close, pulled his lips off of Peter’s dick and instead wrapped his hands around it.

 

“W-Wade?” Peter whimpered, his prolonged orgasm confusing him and caused small tears to stream down his cheeks.

 

Wade kissed Peter’s inner thigh in understanding but looked directly into those brown doe eyes. Peter looked down at him through half lidded eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

 

”Peter. Do you promise that you won’t ever try to sneak out again?” Wade looked at Peter with such an intense look he couldn’t help but nod hastily.

 

”Baby boy I need a verbal answer please.” Wade’s voice had a slight hint of disappointment in it that caused a cold feeling to wash over Peter.

 

 

”I-i promise that I won’t ever try to sneak out again and I won’t go against your wishes anymore or do anything that will harm my health or worry you or anyone else and I won’t do anything when I’m injured-” Peter was just rambling at this point Wade noticed but he felt happy knowing Peter had promised not to sneak out again. Wanting to reward Peter, Wade took his hand off of Peter and briskly wrapped his mouth around Peter’s dick, bobbing his head up and down for a while before Peter came with a large gasp.

 

 

 

 

“You did so well Peter. I’m so proud of you baby boy~” Wade whispered reassuring things into Peter’s ear until the younger man fell asleep with a happy smile on his face.

 

Wade smiled as well and felt relieved that the voices had finally stopped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[That was fucking hot.]

 

{Agreed. We should piss this ugly-mug off more.}

 

 

 

Wade grumbled something unintelligible and smashed his face into his pillow.


	6. Bruce Wayne X Alfred Pennyworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce sees Alfred talking with another butler and isn’t pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “You’re not allowed to see them anymore.”
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kind of underage but all they do is kiss. Bruce is fourteen in this.

“Alfred.” Bruce’s dark and malicious voice made Alfred pause from his cooking to look at the young 14 year old.

 

“Yes, Master Bruce?” Alfred turned the stove off and placed his spatula down to turn to Bruce.

 

The angry adolescent stormed up to Alfred and pushed a photograph into his face.

 

Confused, Alfred took the picture into his hands and examined. Internally, his eyes were widening but on the outside he made sure to keep a stoic and blank expression.

 

“This is a photograph of me and Terrence.” Alfred stated, voice monotone and inexpressive.

 

“So that’s the bastards name.” Bruce snarled, clenched fists visibly shaking as his eyes darkened with murderous intent.

 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred began, his voice sounding tired and patronising, “you are clearly distressed so what is upsetting you-” Alfred was cut off when Bruce’s fist swung to hit him but Alfred quickly dodged him and took a step back.

 

“Master Bruce.What.Is.Wrong.” Alfred bit out, his voice now cold.

 

“Are you and Terrence fucking?” Alfred felt taken back and his mouth went dry.

 

No words were spoken and for a few moments Alfred was speechless.

 

Eventually though, Alfred cleared his throat and a small tint of pink was visible on the older mans cheeks.

 

“Uh no Master Bruce...we are not engaging in any...sexual activities with one another..” Alfred saw Bruce let out a relieved sigh as his blue eyes softened.

 

 

 

“You’re not allowed to see them anymore.” Bruce stated, starting to walk to Alfred.

 

Alfred raised his eyebrows in response.

 

“And why is that Master Bru-” Bruce tugged on Alfred’s tie and smashed their lips together, licking his tongue across Alfred’s bottom lip.

 

 

Alfred gasped, inadvertently allowing Bruce to slip his soft, skilled tongue into his mouth.

 

Bruce swirled their tongues together and tugged Alfred closer, making the older man crane his neck lower to allow Bruce more access.

 

“M-Master...Master Bruce what was...what was that for?” Alfred asked breathless.

 

“To make sure that you know you are mine.” Bruce said firmly, eyes holding something possessive and crazed.

 

 

Alfred let a small smile show on his face and he pressed a kiss to the top of Bruce’s head.

 

Bruce nuzzled his face into Alfred’s chest and a warm and happy feeling spread through him at the realisation that Alfred was his and his alone.

 

“I love you Alfred.” Bruce smiled in such a lovestruck way Alfred couldn’t bring himself to turn down Bruce or to tell him that what they were doing was wrong.

 

All he could think about was Bruce.

 

“I love you too Master Bruce.” Bruce preened at Alfred’s words and he quickly pressed a messy kiss to Alfred’s in a display of affection.

 


	7. Arthur Pendragon X Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sees Merlin talking with a servant from another kingdom and absolutely does not feel jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “You were being too friendly with them.”
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Smut and kind of dubious consent.

“Ahh...” I yawned, stretching my arms above my head.

 

Loud snores coming from my left made me turn my head a bit and a laugh threatened to escape me.

 

”Mmh...Merlin...” Arthur mumbled in his sleep, his arm patting around searching for something before it came in contact with my waist and pulled me to his chest.

 

I chuckled when a still sleeping Arthur smiled in a really cute dopey way and nuzzled his face into my neck.

 

”What is it Arthur?” I gently stroked the side of his face deciding to humour him.

 

 

”Mmh..I love you Merlin...” Arthur mumbled, still smiling. My heart lurched in my chest and dear god did it sting. It stung so _bad_  to know that while awake Arthur would never ever say he loved me. Would never ever act so vulnerably around me. I smiled bitterly to myself and kissed Arthur’s cheek.

 

Finally willing myself to get up, I stealthily detangled myself from Arthur’s warm embrace and hurriedly got dressed.

 

Walking to the door, I cast Arthur one last look before leaving and heading to the kitchen.

 

”Merlin! There you are! I’ve been searching for you everywhere. Where have you been?” Gwen’s voice brought me out of my thoughts yet before I could answer her a large group of servants grabbed us and dragged us to the kitchen to help prepare for the feast tonight.

 

 

Eight grueling and tiring hours late and we finally finished cooking and arranging all the dishes. Now all I have to do is dress Arthur..

 

 

 

“Merlim where have you been all day?” It took me a lot of effort to hide the smile that threatened to light up my face but I managed to do it. A warm feeling erupted in my chest at the thought of Arthur caring about me. 

 

”Just helping with preparations for the feast Arthur.” I told him as I unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants.

 

“Ah..that’s right..” Arthur said thoughtfully, holding his arms out as I redressed him.

 

”You ready your highness?” I asked him with a teasing smile.

 

”Of course, _Mer_ lin.” He gave me his usual charming smile and walked out the door, with me in tow, to the place where everyone would be waiting. This is going to be a great feast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

This has been a _terrible_ feast. 

 

 

And no it’s not because of the food, heavens no the food is one of the greatest things I have ever tasted in my life. And it’s not because of the company either, as I’ve been chatting with a lovely servant from another kingdom named Alec. 

 

No, the bit that is absolutely _terrible_ is the fact that Arthur has been glaring daggers into mine and Alec’s soul this whole time (though thankfully Alec hasn’t noticed as I know for sure he would have wet himself and then ran all the way back home).

 

And I have absolutely no clue why. Not a clue! I have already crossed out the possibility of him being jealous as why on earth would he ever care enough to be jealous. And he can’t be envious of me having more company than him cause well, he’s somehow attracted _every single woman no matter her status_  from both every other kingdom and our own and is currently being flirted with by all of them simultaneously.

 

So yeah, I have no idea what I’ve done to deserve his silent death threats.

 

 

 

 

”Ahh..I’m sorry ladies but I’m afraid I’ll have to retire for tonight. Merlin! Come along.” Arthur gave me an expectant look and I cast Alec an apologetic smile. Quickly rushing after Arthur as he walked out the doors, I caught up with him and fell into step with the gorgeous blonde.

 

”So Arth-” I began once we reached his room but I was immediately thrown onto his bed and my lips were captured in a harsh kiss. 

 

“Arthur..” I gasped once we finally pulled apart from our kiss. I could see that Arthur’s lovely pink lips were swollen and his tongue poked out to lick his lips.

 

”You were being too friendly with them.” He blurted our suddenly.

 

”Pardon?” I asked him, feeling suddenly very confused.

 

”God-I said you were being too friendly with that servant!” Arthur said again, sounding and looking very frustrated.

 

 

“What-” Arthur grabbed ahold of my pants and all but ripped them off. He then unzipped his own pants, pulled his and my boxers off and then suddenly thrust into me.

 

”OH FUCK ARTHUR!” I screamed, throwing my head back against the sheets in pleasure.

 

”What the hell were you two talking about?” Arthur growled out as he began a fast pace of thrusting.

 

”N-nothing Arthur! I swear we weren’t talking about a-anyTHING!” I screamed out the last part when Arthur suddenly hit a certain part.

 

Arthur smirked, realizing what he’d just found, and began thrusting directly into that spot and I began sobbing from the pleasure.

 

Arthur nibbled on my collarbone, leaving a large lovebite, and continued thrusting for a while before we both came.

 

 

Exhausted and out of breath, Arthur pulled out of me and flopped down next to me on the bed. 

 

“So were you jealous?” I asked him with a teasing smile.

 

”W-what? No!” Arthur sputtered, a light pink tint dusted his cheeks.

 

”Aw~ I love you too Arthur~” I cooed at him, loving how his face turned even redder.

 

“..I love you too you stupid idiot..” My heart stopped beating when I heard Arthur mumble something which I hope with all my being was true.

 

“Sorry what was that?” Arthur glared at me in response but took a deep breath nonetheless. 

 

“I..I love you too Merlin..” Arthur looked away, and I quickly held his face in my hands and made him face me.

 

I grinned at him and he smiled brightly at me in return.

 

Lying down, I pressed myself against Arthur’s side and sighed contently.

 

 

_I’ve never been so happy._


End file.
